xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
|genre = Action|modes = Single-player|ratings = |platforms = PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS|succeeded = }}Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith is an action video game based on the movie off of the same name. It was released on May 4, 2005, for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo DS. Additionally, a version was made available for mobile phones on April 2, 2005. Plot Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrive on board the Invisible Hand, the Separatist flagship of General Grievous, who has kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine above Coruscant. After battling battle droids in the main hangar bay and the elevators, the duo arrive at the general's quarters, where Palpatine is being held captive. However, the two are then confronted by Count Dooku and in the ensuing duel, Obi-Wan is knocked out and Anakin brutally kills Dooku by cutting his head clean off. The pair then escape with Palpatine but are recaptured and brought before Grievous on the ship's bridge. They escape as the ship turns upside down and fight off Grievous' bodyguards while the general escapes in a escape pod and Anakin manages to save everyone during a crash landing on Coruscant's runway. Obi-Wan journeys to Utapau in search of General Grievous and confronts him after he dispatches the Separatist council to the planet of Mustafar. Obi-Wan then duels Grievous as the clones invade and battle the droids. Grievous reaches the launch platform where his ship is situated, but Obi-Wan runs through him in the chest and kills him. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Anakin discovers Mace Windu preparing to execute Palpatine, who he has discovered is in fact the Sith lord Darth Sidious, in his office. Anakin intervenes and duels Windu, both of them jumping from the office to a platform below before Windu force pushes Anakin away and leaps back inside. However, Anakin follows and finally defeats the exhausted Jedi master by stabbing him and force pushing him out of the window. Palpatine then takes Anakin as his apprentice. Anakin then becomes Darth Vader and is ordered by Palpatine to wipe out all of the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Darth Vader and an army of 501st clone troopers make their way to the Jedi Temple, where after he kills librarian Jocasta Nu, Vader attacks the Jedi and the massacre begins. Vader finds and engages Serra Keto in battle, and ultimately prevails when she is crushed by a falling statue. Palpatine then orders Order 66, where the order makes all the clone troopers turn on their Jedi Master's. Obi-Wan evades his fellow clone troopers and escapes after being hunted by both clones and battle droids. Vader, still following Palpatine's orders, goes to Mustafar with the intention to wipe out the Confederacy leaders. He is greeted on the landing platform by several Neimoidian aides and strikes them down, which is witnessed by the leaders in the main control room. Vader advances through the facility, murdering the guards sent to terminate him after the leaders realize that Palpatine has betrayed them. Vader cuts the door down and force pushes it away; crushing Poggle the Lesser to death. He then pursues the rest of the council into the conference room, where he kills Wat Tambor and two others as Viceroy Nute Gunray flees and locks the door behind him. Gunray's second in command, Rune Haako, begs Vader for mercy, but is mercilessly struck down. Vader then follows Gunray outside, as the Viceroy is attempting to escape in his gunship. Vader attacks the ship, causing it to crash into the molten lava below, killing Gunray. Meanwhile, on Coruscant, Obi-Wan & Yoda raid the ruins of the Jedi Temple, clearing out as many clones as they can and are shocked when they discover security recordings of Anakin becoming a Sith lord. The recording also reveal Vader's location, so Obi-Wan heads to Mustafar to confront him. The two brothers engage in a lightsaber duel across the Mustafar facility, which is being both slowly vaporized and destroyed by lava. The two end up on a platform floating down a lava river; Obi-Wan jumps off and warns Vader not to follow. An enraged Vader leaps over him, allowing Obi-Wan to slice off his legs and left arm. Vader slides towards the lava and catches on fire; Obi-Wan picks up his fallen lightsaber and leaves him. Palpatine arrives and finds Vader badly injured, but still alive. Palpatine rebuilds vader with cybornatic parts. The ending scene shows them both staring at the Death Star. Alternate Ending The Xbox and Playstation 2 versions of the game feature a alternate ending he battle between Vader and Obi-Wan, the player is given the opportunity to play as Vader, and the chance to kill Obi-Wan. In this ending, Vader's originally ill-fated jump is successful and he impales Obi-Wan with his lightsaber, then kicks the body into the lava. After slaying his former master, Vader returns to Emperor Palpatine and obtains a new Sith lightsaber. Acting fast Vader kills Palpatine and declares himself ruler of the universe (The ending isn't used in the DS and GBA versions. Additional Missions With the successful completion of certain missions in the single player campaign, bonus scenarios can be unlocked. Each scenario features a different character; the MagnaGuard, General Grievous, Yoda, Anakin and Darth Vader. In addition, there are four cooperative missions in which two players (or one player and a computer controlled character) work together to defeat enemies. The first three team up Anakin and Obi-Wan for a number of offensive encounters with the Droid Army, the fourth has Jedi Master Cin Drallig and his favorite student, Serra Keto, team to defeat the clone squadron bent on destroying the Jedi Temple. Reception The game received average to positive reviews upon release. Metacritic gave the Xbox version of the game a 61/100. Gallery Star-wars-3-discs.jpg Videos Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith (Xbox) gameplay Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith video game Trailer 1 Category:Xbox games Category:2005 Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Video games based on films Category:Star Wars video games Category:LucasArts games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Third-person shooters